


Red sabres

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cleopatra Luthor, M/M, Omega Lex, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Being kidnapped is no problem when you can muzzle Alphas and almost always make your way back home





	Red sabres

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about my other Luthor children lately so they shall come out to play while Lena thinks of big things

Was he simply born in the wrong Era? Lex thought about this often and he still had no real answers about any of it. It was hard enough being an Omega in the Earth’s society even with him being the type of Omega that he was. Things were hard enough as it was. He looked up at the sun that most definitely was not the one the Earth orbited around. Even with Lex having thrall and power things were difficult.

He had not expected things to be handed to him either. That was the last thing he wanted and the last thing that he expected. He could be allowed to think right? To hope even that somewhere that was not earth that things would be better. As a child he had managed to dream.

Then he became a man and ended up in Smallville and then a few years later the truth about the universe had come crashing down on them all. The only good thing about that heavy weight was even as he was. Even with who he was he had not been crushed. Even here and now Lex stood tall and he walked with his own strength.

He had his enemies he had his light allies but the most important thing that Lex had right now was a son. He had Kon-El. Not just his company he had a family to always strive towards and protect. It made these things a little easier. It made it easier to keep going. It made him slightly less reckless.

It did not prevent the madness entirely. Even now Lex could not seem to shake those that wished things on him. Even when he was minding his own business, he ended up places he had not planned to go. He ended up kidnapped and with people he would rather not be with.

As interesting most, the situations could be. Sometimes Lex would really rather not have to put up with any of this. It made no sense; it gave him no profit either. He could go on and on but the fact remained quite honestly that enough was enough of the madness.

The League liked to make things his fault and Lex wanted to strangle them with every accusation. If he really was trying something. Batman would be the one to do something first not them. He wished he was on the schemes that they thought they were unravelling.

That they thought Lex was knee deep in madness and then had gotten over his head when dealing with Alphas- No matter how many times he heard it Lex would never get used to him. Him betrayed? Him over his head in a scheme of his own making? The justice league were covered in idiots.

The simplest answer was sometimes the truth. Lex was a prize and these idiots could not help themselves from trying to steal the trophy. It was a pity they never learned until it was too late that Lex was a prize that had to be won over. He had to be earned, he knelt to no Alpha. Especially not the weak examples of Alpha that flounced all over the universe. They would be overwhelmed by him and his scent in less than an instant. He would never let them even taste his skin.

Lex sighed as his steps slowed. He had been walking for quite some time and he had not found anything of use. There was nothing wrong with being kidnapped if you knew how to get home. Lex knew how to get himself home or how to beam signals so that his teams could pick him up. he knew the solar system that he was in. It had taken the time of him leaving the fallen palace and dawn coming to make certain but he had known by then.

He had four more days to get word home or his son would worry. That concerned Lex more than anything else that anyone could do or even come up with. He was kidnapped often but he always came home quickly. Once there was something he could use, Lex would use it. Some things took more time than others but Lex always found a way to get what he needed to get home.

It was just that this time it was going to take a bit longer. He had not expected this prison home to be such a barren planet. The only thing he had gotten after the last battle was food and clothes. Not communicator. Just a few maps that Lex had to figure out on his own.

It was like being trapped in a desert it was just that there was no chance of Lex going mad here. He looked over his shoulder to his silent companion. He had not been kidnapped alone but he had no clue about the Alpha that he had been unable to abandon.

Golden skin, red hair he was a sight and a head taller than Lex. Lex had been curious about what to do when he had seen that in the battle to save their lives the Alpha had fallen completely feral. Almost more than a little broken as well. Any other Omega would have been in danger but-

Kon would fret when he heard but what could Lex do? He was not a meta and this Alpha most certainly was. His wounds had healed before they had walked a mile. He had been easy to coax. Too easy for Lex to wrap him up in his scent and coax him into following behind him. He was a little adorable like that. His gold eyes flashed from time to time but he meekly followed behind Lex as he searched for something to help him get off the planet.

“I wish I could bring you home.” Lex mused as he watched the Alpha watch him. “You’re just my type but I can see Kon-El complain. Not just him.” Lex admitted as his gaze dipped to the man’s waist. Even in a feral state he had been sure to carefully holster his sabre. Not that he had used it much. Just killed their captors and brought the place around their ears.

He had been a beautiful beast. Raw in his passion and rage. Lex had watched him fight and felt an all too familiar heat inside himself as he watched him. This Alpha was dangerous. Dangerous but Lex wanted him the way he wanted strong things.

But he couldn’t keep a broken toy and getting back to Kon came first. He had things to do and Kon-El would always come first for him. His only son, his family and the person that Lex loved.

Besides…

Well. It was not as if that person wanted t hear about Lex’s true feelings. He hated the dance that they did as it was. Lex truly did share his son with an aggravating person. He wished he could have his child all to himself but- Bruce would never let that happen. He was too careful with the least that Lex had allowed Bruce to put on.

But Bruce would not always be at that table and from what Lex saw, he doubted anyone could dare to take his place. It meant that soon he would be able to play as he liked because deeds aside. Bruce’s people were still children in his eyes. They had yet to earn the right to make Lex wait for anything.

But like children often did maybe they could take Lex by surprise. He hoped not because right now he was being very patient. Kon-El would not be a minor forever. He would not be under the League’s thumb forever and Lex had patience and plans.

He looked at the Alpha again. The red hair that they had, so different to the one he had once had. That hair had been a curse but this hair. Lex ached to touch it. It was a pity this Alpha was so lost.

X

“Where there is a belt there shall be crash sites.” Lex informed his silent companion. The Alpha had played guard for him when he noticed Lex had no plans on walking for the current future. Lex felt blessed at finding not just the oasis but the crash remains of several ships. A little further ahead he saw ruins and he knew that when he was finished stripping and reassembling what he had found here they would move on there.

He looked up from where the first set of mobile drones were ready to be launched to find golden eyes on him. What a hungry gaze. It was a pity that this Alpha was so far gone. Lex had sampled ferals before. They were no match to his strength and his guile but there was always something lacking.

Of course, if this Alpha could not be returned to his normal state, Lex could keep him or something. He eyed the sweat running down the man’s face. Kon-El would complain but Lex could hardly leave his fellow captive to the dogs or to the league.

“We should have a dip.” Lex said softly as he pulled the scarves from his head and neck. “We’re hot and you need to cool down for two reasons.” As cute as this feral was, it was in Lex’s best interests to keep him cooled.

The Alpha was visibly sniffing him as Lex passed him. Obviously watching Lex strip before Lex gently eased into the water. He looked back to find the Alpha watching him carefully. Just as he was wondering whether to get out to help the Alpha out of his breast plate and the rest of his clothes the Alpha began to strip.

He brought the Sabre to the water’s edge before just as Lex had done he eased into the water. Lex was unable to fight his smile at the careful distance the Alpha gave him while his eyes flickered from red to gold. He was not overwhelmed. Not really, it seemed this Alpha had some caution buried deep in his soul and it was cute.

It was fascinating for Lex. “Come.” His voice held little thrall when he waved the Alpha to him. He was big, he was just a head taller but when he loomed over Lex. He made him think of things he had not though about since small town foolishness. “You need to come back.” Lex said softly as the Alpha’s eyes stayed red. “I would keep you with me but I have the feeling there is somewhere else I should send you.” All that got him was the Alpha lowering his head and nuzzling Lex’s shoulder.

X

“Khal.” The voice woke Lex up two days before Kon-El would have a meltdown if he did not return. “I am Khal.”

Lex turned over on the blanket that they had found to eye the man who held his sabre over his knees as he knelt by Lex. Proper, cute. “Khal.” He said softly. “Welcome back. Are you okay?” He watched the way the man’s eyes remained locked on him. “You’re beautiful.” He said softly. “And well behaved.”

“You are.” The Alpha’s head bowed. “The one that is beautiful.” He let his eyes meet Lex’s from his lowered position. “I was not able to- all I thought when I caught your scent was how powerful you are. I and my sword could never compare.”

This was why Lex liked to date off planet. Some people knew how to sweet talk an Omega. Besides, Lex had a thing for conquers. “Your sword was what got us to this point.” He said softly.

“Your mind will get me back to my people. They hopefully miss their prince.” The alpha’s smile made Lex’s heart leap. “I can’t- your scent makes me do things I never thought I would be able to do.”

“Keep talking like that and I’ll have to keep you.” Lex smiled. “Well… I wanted to already.”

X

“This thing you want.” Khal groaned as he kissed his way up Lex’s leg. He had Lex on his back in Lex’s private room. “Know now that I ache.” He groaned. “To give it to you. To protect you and yours.” He whispered as he raised his head. Those red eyes were like fire to Lex. “Lex.” He begged.

“It’s just you and I in this room.” Lex said softly as he wrapped his hand in Khal’s soft hair and dragged him up so he covered Lex’s body. “Us uninterrupted for the whole week.” He nipped Khal’s throat and savoured the fire in himself. Khal’s hands pushed the robe off his body before it moved between Lex’s legs. “Khal.” Lex whispered and the alpha above him shivered. “During this week give me a child.”

Khal’s answer was a hoarse cry before he moved down Lex’s body. His lips wrapped around Lex’s length making him shudder. The strength in these hands, the worship in those lips. He had chosen well.

X

“Say hello.” Lex gloated softly. “To Cleo.” His beautiful red haired daughter. Carrying her had been wonderful. A pleasant sensation that Lex was already missing. Khal had been by his side answering his every need the entire time.

“Let’s see her.” Kon cooed as he took the bundle from Lex. “She’s so cute!” He said exclaimed. “And small.” He finished softly. “Her hair… she has our eyes.” He observed. “Man, I thought I was going to die with fright a year ago but look what we have here.” He cooed.

“Khal.” He had been hovering by Lex this entire time. “Your princess.” He smiled as the man blinked with awe at Cleo.

“Our empress.” Khal gently corrected. “In time her blade will split the heavens.” He flashed his fangs at Lex. “She’s beautiful Lex.”

“She is isn’t she.” Lex smiled. “Thank you, Khal.”

X

“No gift? No wine? Are you a bad fairy instead?” Lex lazily asked the shadow at his window. He got a sigh instead before the window was eased open and Superman stepped inside.

“Congratulations.” Clark seemed uncomfortable but his eyes were on Cleo. “Lex, do you know what you’re doing?” He said slowly. “I know you want children but in Kon’s words. We don’t know him.”

“You don’t I do Clark.” He gave Clark his back as he smiled. “I saved him I gave him the chance to go and he stayed. He gave up travelling the universe for me Clark.” He turned back to Clark. “And I gave him a daughter. I gave him a child. I’m having fun here Clark. Don’t ruin my family.”

“I’m just.” Clark’s eyes flashed before he looked away. “I’m worried Lex. You were missing then you were back with a strange Alpha.” He paused to snort. “A strong strange Alpha and before I can turn around twice, you’re pregnant.” He met Lex’s gaze. “Is this what you want?”

“Oh Clark.” Lex laughed as he cradled his daughter. “This is just the start of what I need.” Cleo’s eyes opened at his tone; her green eyes blinked at him before she yawned. “I’ll give her everything Clark and Khal. He’s pull down the universe to protect her and teach her to protect herself. Clark.” Lex smiled. “This here is perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some unresolved Clex because i have 2 cleo fics being written and one has- *spoilers*


End file.
